The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to determining a quality estimation of a wireless network. Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
A wireless multiple-access communications system may include, for example, a number of access points, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple devices. Access points may communicate with devices on downstream and upstream links. Each access point has a coverage range, which may be referred to as the coverage area of the access point. In WLANs, a basic service set (BSS) may provide a building-block of a WLAN. A simple BSS may include a single access point together with one or more associated device often referred to as a station (STA), access device, mobile device, or user equipment (UE), for example. The access point may act as a master to control the stations within that BSS.
Various stations (e.g., cellular phone, laptop computer, tablet computer, desktop computer, etc.) of a wireless network may have the capability to access two or more different networks. For example, a station may have access to different WLANs through different access points, and/or may have access to one or more wireless wide area networks (WWANs) through a cellular data service provider. A station having access to multiple WLANs/WWANs may desire to connect to a network that provides a relatively fast data service at a desirable cost.